Getting and Saving Nina
by loveguru.advice
Summary: everyone caused a big problem for Nina, and Nina isn't the same, can they find a way to get their Nina back?, will Nina forgive them after? , couples are Nina/Fabian Amber/Mick Patricia/Jerome Joy/Eddie Mara/Alfie rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

hope you like this story and i do not own House of Anubis

* * *

Nina's POV

I was sad today all because I had to leave for America to attend Gran's birthday, and I went down to see everyone in the common room.

**Guys I have to go to America, to attend Gran's birthday but I'll be home as soon as possible**, I said upset I didn't want to leave the house, I still love America but I also love England along with my friends(excluding Joy) and wonderful boyfriend Fabian.

**It's okay Nina, we understand and we'll wait for you**, they said but it sounded like they didn't care except Mick who I noticed quieter ever since he came back.

**Okay then, I'm leaving today and my cab's here so bye guys!** , I said as I hugged everyone apart from Joy and gave Fabian a passionate kiss, he kissed back but I feel liked he was only forcing himself to do it.

**Bye!** , they said.

I went out then I heard a squeal of happiness I knew it was Joy but it sounded more like someone else, but I didn't mind it, I just went inside my cab and went to the airport.

"3 days later"

I'm finally back and I can't wait to see all of them well, except Joy and I like to see Fabian the most. I came inside quietly only to see Fabian and Joy making out or as they call it in British snogging, and everyone including Amber were cheering, all except Mick, he was more of quiet. I saw a banner with the words "Third day without Nina and Jabian couple having fun". I was starting to tear up of what I saw everyone wanted me away so they could celebrate my absence and Jabian's happiness. I was still hiding but I could still hear them and see what they're doing, just then Amber the traitor and ex best friend spoke up.

**Guys I think we should take these off Nina might come and find out the secret, her Gran's birthday was done yesterday and she did say she was coming home as soon as possible**, she said worried.

**I don't think that's necessary Amber because I just found out the whole thing, how could you guys? , I was a true to you guys but I guess you weren't to me**, I said in tears as I confronted them.

**Nina…**, they were really nervous, except Mick who was more of looking guilty.

**And you Fabian how could you cheat on me! , if you don't like me why did you even date me? , and if you're using me you could of told me and I would be okay, if you like Joy you could of just told me and let us break up, you don't need to hurt my feelings in this way!** , I yelled, my tears were drying and this time I was getting angry.

**Nina...I'm sorry I thought,** he said but I cut him off.

**Thought what!** , I yelled angrily, and dark aura was starting to surround me, I tried to stop it but it was too late.

**Listen I liked you but I was in love with Joy**, he stuttered starting to get scared.

**Well, you could have told me instead of hurting me!** , I was correct if he loves Joy why did he ask me out.

**I'm sorry**, he told me.

**No you're not, you're not sorry for me! And you may be smart in school but you're dumb in relationships**, I yelled, and then a really big earthquake was occurring the house was a mess and they all packed together.

**Now answer me! How long has this been going on?!** , I yelled really angrily then thunder storms came.

**After me and Fabian kissed during the masquerade ball last year, and Amber has been secretly cheering us on, we felt sorry for you for being so stupid so we made this charade up**, Joy said trying to sound brave even though she is really scared of my powers.

**This had been on the whole time I was heartbroken by Fabian and I was really depressed about my Gran!** , I yelled louder just then the earthquake got stronger and the thunder got louder.

**Nina…**, the others started scared.

**No, just shut up I thought you guys were better than this but I guess I was wrong, and if something happens to you or your families don't blame me**, I said in a scary way as the TV turned on to the news showing volcanoes have erupted at the same time and tornados are coming really fast, after then I disappeared into the shadows, they looked at me scared as I disappeared into invisible air, the chaos even stopped as I disappeared.

I was the chosen one, and I have powers that are the most powerful and undefeatable thing in the universe. I didn't accept it since Senkhara told me all about it she warned me that because it's my first time I don't know how to control my powers yet, she told me my powers were evil and I shouldn't get upset until my powers become stable, I denied her and she warned me that during the next time I get upset, my powers will burst out and I won't be the same, and I just got upset awhile ago.

Amber's POV

Nina looked scary then disappeared into thin air, everyone was shocked and worried we never knew this side of her, although she is the chosen one and she might have powers.

**Guys what if something bad does happen to our families?** , I said scared.

**And we're the ones to blame for hurting Nina**, Patricia added.

**Come on don't be babies she can't do anything like that she too nice**, Joy said not caring, was she crazy.

**Joy! She looked like a murderer a while ago when she got angry, and while she was angry didn't you feel the earthquake, didn't you hear the thunder storms, didn't you see the news that volcanoes erupted and tornados formed, she had dark aura like Senkhara has, and don't pretend you didn't see her disappear into thin air! How are you sure she can't kill anyone especially us!** , Jerome yelled at Joy.

**Oh no what if she kills my mother she's the only one I have left**, Fabian said worryingly.

**Well, it's our fault we lied to her and hurt her feelings**, Mara said now crying.

**Yeah and if something happens to my dad, I'm blaming Joy and Fabian for it I knew I should of have joined you I knew I should of told Nina all about your little charade but no! I had to join all of you, and consider us ex best friends Fabian**, Mick said angrily as he stared coldly at Joy and Fabian.

**Hey don't blame me, it's not my fault she's a psycho!** , she yelled then suddenly her leg was hurting so badly.

**Are you ok?** , we checked her leg only to see the mark of Anubis it's like the mask all over again.

**The mark of Anubis!** , we screamed, and then my phone rang.

**G…guys…you…m…might…wanna see this**, I told them giving them my hone, and it was a text from Nina, at read: Hey guys did you like my presents – Nina.

**What does she mean by presents?** , I asked scared, then I screamed din pain my foot was hurting like the mark of Anubis was still there.

**It can't be, no, no, no, no, no!** , I screamed as I saw the mark.

**Guys look!** , I showed them my mark and they gasped.

**I guess she interacted with Senkhara**, Patricia stated then her wrist was hurting and there it goes the mark all of us had one and it was obvious that Nina was really mad.

**Hey guys I see you noticed my first presents**, Nina's voice was being heard, and she then appeared behind us looking different.

Fabian's POV

I got the mark again and so did the others, then Nina's voice was heard and she appeared looking different, her dirty blonde curly hair turned into black curly locks with bluish streaks, she was wearing a long black dress that covered her feet too, and she had dark aura around her, but what was freaky about her was, her blue eyes turned dark red and her innocent sweet and kind attitude disappeared, I looked into her eyes and for knowing her it looked like she didn't want this.

**I see you're having fun with the gift of pain**, she laughed evilly.

**Nina I can see it in your eyes you do not wanna do this now stop**, I told her then the others spoke.

**Fabian she's not the Nina we knew anymore!** , they yelled.

**She's still Nina look into her eyes and tell me she's not Nina, remember we can read Nina like a book**, I told them.

**Fabian's right, Nina's a predictable girl, we can read her like a book just by staring into her eyes**, Amber told us.

**Stop staring at me!** , Nina scolded us.

**Nina…**, I stuttered while trying to reach her, looked into her eyes and got the message.

**Don't touch me**, Nina told me and she disappeared, then our marks hurt badly, her powers hurt more than Senkhara's powers.

**Guys I got it!** , I yelled after our marks hurt.

**What is it!** , they yelled back.

**Well first of all let's stop shouting before Victor gives us bathroom duty**, I told them.

**Yeah sure**, they answered.

**Nina didn't want all of this, this was part of her destiny she had to accept her powers but since it was her first time and she got angry at us her powers lost control, and she doesn't know how to control it, she's still the Nina we know but her emotions are strong because she's the chosen one which can affect everything!** , I explained to them.

**So, what do we do?** , Patricia asked, and then a long lost mean spirit came.

**Why did you upset the chosen one! , her powers are new to her and she doesn't how to control it! , and because of that she will be stuck in the last emotion she ended with which is anger and hatred!** , Senkhara scolded us.

**We're sorry!** , we yelled.

**Can't we fix it?** , Mara asked.

**Yeah I mean there should be some kind of tool to get her back?** , I asked after her.

**Well, there is one option, but it's a new mystery**, she told us.

**We'll do it**, we told her.

**You need to find Cleopatra's crown and put it on Nina**, she told us.

**Cleopatra's crown!** , Mick practically yelled.

**Yes the crown of the queen of Egypt**, she told us calmly.

**Why the crown?** , Joy yelled.

**The crown has the only power to calm and stop her, when you put the crown on her head she will be crowned queen and she will be able to control her powers and return to normal, the crown will calm her because she is an heir to the throne because of her ancestor Cleopatra which counts as family, her ancestor's spirit calms her very well once she wears the crown**, she explained.

**But it's in Egypt and nobody not even scientists can find it**, Jerome answered.

**You think it's in Egypt**, she laughed.

**Of course, isn't it?** , we asked.

**The reason why you humans can't find the crown, is because you're looking in the wrong place, the crown is in this very house, of course I forgot where though**, she told us.

**Wait how did the crown get all the way here in the house? **, Amber and Patricia asked.

**When Cleopatra was about to be mummified an angry mob came and wanted to kill her because she had powers and wanted her crown for it can give you anything you want, she escaped but reached a dead end so she used her powers to transport her crown to the place where the cup and the mask was hidden which is here, then she used all her powers and send it away and told it to find the heir to the throne which is the paragon that is the chosen one Nina**, she explained firmly.

**We'll find the crown**, I told her.

**Yeah but even if we do find the crown how do we put it on Nina?** , Alfie said.

**And how do we get through passageways without the locket? **, Mara added.

We looked at each other scared, we were on our own Mara was right we needed Nina, and Alfie was right Nina hates us, and I'm sure she won't let us go near her, and she's not stupid to fall for any trick, with her powers she's undefeatable.

**Can you atleast tell us a clue**? , I asked, but instead of answering my question Senkhara just left us clueless.

Everyone was worried and began calling their families to tell them to be careful and take care of themselves, and then I noticed all of them staring coldly at me and Joy.

**What?** , I asked clueless.

**It's all you and Joy's fault thanks to you something really bad will happen!** , all of them yelled.

**It's not our fault!** , me and Joy yelled back, and then Victor came.

**What is the shouting about you all know that no one is allowed to shout in the house, and as punishment since the destruction awhile ago caused a big mess in the house you are all assigned to clean the whole house**, he scolded.

**But will Trudy help us?** , Alfie asked.

**Well, umm, get to work**, he looked distracted and a bit scared.

**Did he just look like he saw Senkhara?** , Alfie asked once more.

**Do you think Nina…**, Patricia started.

**Trudy!** , we yelled, and ran to her room.

We saw Trudy in her bed sleeping, and she looked really ill Amber went closer and screamed.

**What's wrong?** , we asked.

**Look at her arm**, she told us and lifted her sleeve to reveal the Mark of Anubis.

**No, no, no, no**, we said crying I then notice Mick really angry.

Mick approached me and grabbed me by my neck and took me to the living room, everyone followed.

**Fabian! Mick!** , they yelled.

When we reached the, living room Mick started beating me up then the boys took him away from me I was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and a black eye, we were all sitting in the common room, the girls healing me, and the boys keeping Mick from doing more damage, just then a person we were glad to see came.

**_!** , we yelled.

To be continued…

* * *

Who was it?

Can they find the crown in time?

Was this chapter good? Please review and I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ok! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome: me!**

**Me: no way I don't want to get pranked, how about you Amber**

**Amber: no**

**Me: Amber!**

**Amber: no, I don't wanna**

**Me: I'll give you a sparkly pink purse!**

**Amber: been there done that**

**Me: Amber just do it or else I make you look horrible and ugly**

**Amber: ugh! Fine, does not own house of Anubis! Just her own ideas**

**Me: thank you Barbie, on with the story!**

* * *

Fabian's POV

**Eddie!** , we yelled

**Guys what the hell happened here!** , he asked not knowing about the whole earthquake thing

**It's Nina!** , Mara yelled

**Woah wait, what happened to Nina!** , he asked full concern, which I admit caused me to get a bit jealous, I mean even though I cheated on Nina I did love her

**She, she um, you tell her**, Alfie demanded Mara

**What! Why me? You tell him**, she demanded Jerome

**What! Me! Amber you tell them**, he demanded Amber

**Why me! Patricia you tell him**, she demanded Patricia

**What! Why me? Fabian and Joy should tell him they caused it anyway**, Patricia gave me and Joy death glares

**I'm not telling! Fabes you tell them! **, Joy demanded me

**Hey! Why me? I'm not gonna te-**, I started but got cut off by Mick

**Ugh! For Anubis sake! Eddie, the thing is Fabian and Joy have been secretly dating ever since that ball they said you guys had last year, everyone including Amber were in on it and never told Nina, when I came back surprisingly I caught them and they told me everything and told me to keep it a secret from Nina, I really want to tell her everything, Patricia wanted to tell her too, since she and Nina are like closer than Nina and Amber but Joy threatened her that she would tell everyone that she had cried multiple times, cuts her wrists when she's really upset, and had kissed Jerome after you guys broke up, then 3 days ago Nina left for her Gran's birthday, still not knowing about the secret and today she came back, caught everyone, got mad, and-** Mick explained out of breathe just then he got cut off by Eddie

**Woah, woah, woah so you're telling me, everyone except you and Patricia purposely upset Nina aka my younger sister!** , Eddie yelled and I was shocked who knew their connection?

**Sister?** , we asked and yelled

**Yeah, I haven't told her yet and I just found out last month, anyway that's not the point you guys hurt my sister! **, he yelled again

**Sorry!** , we yelled back

**And wait Mick did you say she got mad?** , he asked

**Uh yeah**, Mick told him

**Man this is bad, did she cause this mess? **, Eddie asked angrily then like Nina dark aura surrounded him, his hair turned black with some highlights, and his eyes were red, but he can control himself unlike Nina

**Yes!** , Amber blurted out, wow thanks a lot Amber, Eddie turned back to normal but his hair didn't change and his before green to red eyes turned to Aqua blue

**Well, did she do anything, like curse you guys or anything?** , he asked concerned

**Does this count?** , Alfie asked showing him the mark of Anubis

**What the f*** she gave you guys the worst!** , Eddie screamed at our face and by that my face

**Show me your marks**, he demanded, we all showed our marks one by one when it was Patricia and Mick turn, their marks turned red then disappeared

**What happened!** , I asked, Eddie sent me a death glare that was way creepy

**It means Nina isn't mad at them, which means she found out that Patricia and Mick were true to her and didn't want to hurt her, ok Mr. president of break Nina's heart**, he told me rudely

**o…k…**, I answered weirded out and annoyed by the name, I mean really, Mr. president of break Nina's heart, I did love her, but, life is just so confusing, just then Nina decided to show herself

**Eddie! You're my brother!** , she yelled shocked and hurt, all this time she had a living family member

**Nina! And yes aside from being your Osirion I'm your brother now please come back and forget them and what they did**, he tried convincing her, but after a few more words, they were having an argument that ended when Nina said-

**Eddie just shut the f*** up ok! I'm not coming back after everything, I'm leaving to the afterlife whether you like it or not, and Patricia, Mick thanks for trying to defend me, goodbye**, she stated then the same portal last year formed but this time she went in

**Nina! **, Eddie, Patricia, and Mick yelled as the portal disappeared but our marks are still there

**Guys find Cleopatra's crown, and don't worry about the locket all you need is victor's keys, I'll go after Nina, find it before next Friday or else there's nothing we can do, so get working**, he told us and we all nodded, as he went back to creepy form, opened the portal and went in

After he left, we all started to argue about who will steal victor's keys, everyone was refusing then Patricia started

**Ugh! For Nina's sake! No one will have to steal the keys! Victor is leaving his keys in his office while he's is out for the month, so get your asses up his office and get the keys so we can start finding the crown! Ok idiots! Except for Mick of course**, Patricia scolded at us but calmed down afterwards

**Ok**, we answered back, after then everyone stood there silent which was broken by-

**Now you idiotic lunatics!** , Patricia and Mick yelled at us

**Hey! There's no need to be mean to-**, we started but got cut off

**Now! **, they said once more, then everyone ran to victor's office

After getting the keys, we went to find the crown but, ran into-

**_!** , we yelled

**Hello children, missed me?** , _Said

**Aaahh!**

* * *

Sorry for taking too long, I was busy at school, but I'll try to post new chapters , but I want to thank you for liking my story so far

Reply to some reviews:

SibunaMagic - thank you for loving it, and sorry that this is Fabina but don't worry cause i also love Neddie, and i'm writing a story which is all about Nina and Eddie's romantic relationship but for now they are brother and sister ok

golferbabe - Mara and Mick know everything in this story, let's just say they joined sibuna in season 1 and season 2 although Mick left in season 2

for the others - thank you for appreciating my story


End file.
